This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The UNLV Central Research Services Core is designed to aid researchers in studying the properties and functions of genes and their products. This facility provides investigators with access to essential multi-user equipment and high quality research services. The laboratory also serves as a training platform for scientists at all levels wishing to learn genomic and proteomic techniques. The laboratory staff maintain the facility to ensure safe and reliable operation of all instruments. The Core staff are committed to helping scientists from all disciplines in life science to take advantage of the available research services, and they provide individualized assistance to meet non-routine needs. Available services include microarray, quantitative real-time PCR, gel and blot imaging (via storage phosphor, fluorescence scanning, and chemiluminescence detection), protein electrophoresis (one- and two-dimensional), and flow cytometry. Specific instrumentation within the Central Research Services Core includes a BioRad iCycler RT-PCR machine, a Becton &Dickinson FACSCalibur flow cytometer, a GE Healthcare variable-mode imager (Typhoon), a Bio-Rad Experion Automated Electrophoresis System, a Molecular Devices Spectramax 386plus plate reader, a NanoDrop ND-1000 Spectrophotometer, a Agilent Bioanalyzer, a Genomics Solutions Hyb4 station, a Molecular Devices GenePix 4000B scanner, a Affymetrix GeneChip Instrumentation System, and a GeneMachines Omnigrid 300 printer. Depending on the job, instruments are used directly by customers (with hourly usage charges) or customer samples are processed by Core technical staff members with labor rates included in the re-charge calculation..